teentitansgoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra (Tara Markov) 'is a villain and enemy to the Teen Titans. She made her debut in the episode "Terra-ized" which she serves as the true main antagonist. She is a villainess who possesses the ability to telepathically manipulate the earth. Under the employment of an unknown figure, Terra pretended to have romantic feelings for Beast Boy to trick him into giving up many of the Teen Titans secret files. Unfortunately for her, her true motives were discovered by Raven and was subsequently trapped in the Trash Hole. Six months later, she escaped and swore revenge on the Titans, but was once again thwarted by Raven. During her temporary freedom, Terra was touched by Beast Boy's genuine feelings for her and her hatred for him boiled down to only a mild annoyance as though it seems. Bio Season 1 Terra makes her debut as a villain in the episode, "Terra-ized". In the episode, she poses as to be Beast Boy's girlfriend in order to gain access to all of the Titan's secret files. It can be implied that she is stealing them for a greater villain, as she calls someone on her phone to give him an update on her mission. Terra dislikes Raven very much due to her defeat in a battle with Raven at the end of the episode. Though all the other Titans are blinded by her disguise, Raven discovers her secret. Having her cover blown, Terra captures the Titans (minus Beast Boy). After she ties up the Titans, Terra attempts to leave the tower, but is stopped by Beast Boy, who thinks she is leaving him. Terra uses her powers to create a gigantic boulder, and nearly kills Beast Boy, if not for Raven escaping and stopping her. A fight ensues between Raven and Terra, which ends with Raven opening a portal to another dimension, and Terra gets sucked inside. of romance.]]In "Be Mine", she escapes from the dimension with Beast Boy's help, and attempts to exact revenge on the Titans using a pair of gauntlets that amplify her powers. Raven reveals Terra's treachery to Beast Boy, causing him to become depressed. Later, during a valentine's dance, she tries to kill the Titans, leaving Beast Boy for last. However, he serenades her, with his special song for her, Fade Away, which deeply touches her. An enraged (and heartbroken) Raven then throws her back into the dimension she escaped from earlier, with Beast Boy jumping in after her. Her opinion on Beast Boy is unknown after he sang the song to her, as she never got the chance to say anything else, as she was interrupted by Raven, and charged head on to attack her, only to be easily stopped by Raven's magic and banished to the dimension hole again, with Beast Boy jumping in after her to her apparent annoyance. Season 2 In "Rocks and Water", Terra returns again having escaped the trash hole along with Beast Boy. However Beast Boy still misses her and pesters her with endless calls, leading her to arrive at Titans Tower to attack him and the other Titans. She reveals that she is now dating Aqualad. A jealous Beast Boy and Raven (who still had a crush on Aqualad), decide to pretend they are dating to make Terra and Aqualad jealous. They go a double date, where Terra and Aqualad are confused by Beast Boy and Raven's excessive pretend flirting. However, their plan does not work as Terra and Aqualad remain together. They then work harder to drive a wedge between Terra and Aqualad by ruining all of their moments together. Terra and Aqualad get more and more annoyed with each other until they are on the verge of splitting up, however they eventually spot Beast Boy and Raven, figuring out they're responsible for the sabotage. Terra and Aqualad attack them, but once again Terra gets dropped into the trash hole, along with Aqualad. In "Yearbook Madness", she was shown as one of the cheerleaders, next to Blackfire. Season 3 Terra appears again in "I'm the Sauce".'' It is unknown how she came out of the trash hole, but her rivalry with Raven is shown again. She was one of the many villains who participated in a game of Heads Up-Seven Up led by Robin as he tried to cheer up the clouds and make the rain stop. She refused to participate at first, but agreed when Robin bribed them with chocolate milk. Her finger was tapped by Cyborg, but Terra assumed it was Raven and raised a boulder to crush her. Raven smugly shook her head and the boulder fell on Terra and exploded. After the game was over and the clouds cheered, Terra celebrated with the other villains and Titans by drinking their chocolate milk. In "The Fourth Wall", she is seen (in her original design) in flashbacks alongside her master and mentor Slade. In the two-part episode,"Operation Dude Rescue," she very grudgingly teamed up with Raven, Starfire, Ravager and Jinx to go rescue Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy who were held captive by the Brain. She secretly said that was going to enact her vengeance on the Titans' but casually tried to hide her true agenda from the others. When the girls' were stopped by a reinforced door she used her earth-controlling abilities to hurl rocks at it, which had no effect, until she turned into "Terrarizer" and destroyed it. The girls are caught by the Brain, and Terra reveals she was part of his plan. However, Raven convinces her to help them out, and they combine their powers to get out. When they find the boys, Terra and the rest of the girls decide to ditch them and their time-traveled counterparts and go out to have their Girl's Night Out. In "The Titans Show", she was seen among dozens of villains who were secretly watching the Titans' make fools of themselves on national television. Once discovered, she used her geokinesis to make rocky platforms to give Ravager a hand in defeating Raven. After a portal was opened by Raven, she was pushed into Ravager. Season 4 She made a cameo, wearing Starfire's clothes in "Lication". She also appeared in "TV Knight 2" during Beast Boy's song which intentionally made Raven jealous. Season 5 Physical Appearance Terra is a tall, pale, teenage girl, with blonde hair. She wears a black short-sleeved shirt over her long-sleeved shirt, that ends just above her navel. She also wears short yellow compression shorts, a thick brown belt with a circular buckle, and a pouch on both sides of her hip. She also wears gloves and boots of the same color. She has big, sky-blue eyes. Her mouth design is slightly similar to Robin's. Powers and Abilities Terra possesses the elemental power of Earth, giving her the ability to reshape, control and manipulate the earth and earthly substances. When using her abilities, her gloves glow with a yellow aura, and sometimes her eyes. She could even create miniature or massive volcanoes if her abilities are pushed to their limits. 'Metahuman Physiology: '''Terra is a Metahuman, also referred to as a Homo Superior, an evolved super-powered human, an Enhanced Human, or just a Superhuman, whichever is more efficient. In terms of her physiology she is able to possess her powers without her humanity being or almost gone through genetic instability, although, it remains unknown if she's either a genetic or non-genetic class Metahuman. Potentially, she's much more powerful than a regular to peak human in terms of physiology standards. * 'Geokinesis/Terrakinesis: True to her name, Terra is easily able to bend the earth to her will, anything from controlling small pebbles to large boulders. At one point, she could create massive fissures and services that are deep enough to reach the Earth's core itself; due to her abilities being greatly strengthened with the Power Amplifier. She has a strong sense in this ability, she can geokinetically control and manipulate earthly materials around her with her mind alone; but it is limited to only rocks, concrete, dirt, soil, stones, concrete, and boulders. **'Geokinetic Flight: '''She can geokinetically use a large boulder to carry herself through the air in need be. **'Geokinetic Platforms: Terra is capable of levitating multiple rocks that she puts in a straight line to use as stepping stones to carry others through the air. She did so for Ravager in "The Titans Show." **Earth Empowerment: She grows much stronger with her deep connection with the earth itself. *'''Terra-izer: '''She can make a giant suit of armor made out of rock for extra strength, easily breaking through doors of reinforced steel or concrete. *Enhanced Strength: She can use enhanced power or strength to beat up some one. Other Talents * '''Mastery of Deception: '''She was able to easily deceive and manipulate Beast Boy into giving her full access to Titans' Tower. As well as the other Titans in attempt to hack into the Titan database. * '''Superhuman Survivalist: Terra was able to survive for six whole months (half a year) in another dimension, which turns out to be just a dump filled with garbage. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Terra-ized (debut) * Be Mine Season 2 * Rocks and Water * Yearbook Madness (cameo/picture) Season 3 * I'm the Sauce (cameo) * Accept the Next Proposition You Hear (cameo) * The Fourth Wall (flashback, cameo) * Bottle Episode (flashback, cameo) * Operation Dude Rescue * The Titans Show (cameo) Season 4 * Lication (cameo) * TV Knight 2 (cameo) Season 5 * Girls Night In Appearances in other Media Comics * Party, Party! * Starstruck * The Rocky Road to Love (cameo) * Wishful Thinking * The Deadliest Art * Disappearing Act Online Games * Drillionaire * Teeny Titans * Lego Dimensions * Jump Jousts Chapter Books * TBA Relationships Original Timeline= Family *Father *Mother *Brion Markov/Geo-Force - Older Brother Allies *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Presumed Mentor *Jinx - Situational Ally *Rose Wilson/Ravager - Former Rival, Best Friend and Situational Ally Enemies *Teen Titans - Former Teammates **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Former Love Interest and Attempted Victim **Rachel Roth/Raven - Rival, Attempted Victim, Attempted Killer and Former Situational Ally **Starfire - Former Situational Ally **Dick Grayson/Robin **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Gareth/Aqualad - Ex-Boyfriend *Brain - Temporary Partner turned Enemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim **Brain Soldiers |-|Alternate Timeline= Family *Father *Mother *Brion Markov/Geo-Force - Older Brother Allies *Galactic Titans - Teammates and Friends **Jason Todd/Red Star - Leader **Starfire **Damage the Destroyer - Close Friend **Cyborg **Beast Boy - Best Friend and Love Interest **Blackfire **Isaiah Crockett **Arthur Curry *Scavengers **Jargo Gnarrk *Justice League **Clark Kent/Superman **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Temporary Enemy **Dick Grayson/Robin - Temporary Enemy and Savior **Barry Allen/Flash - Resurrector **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Rachel Roth/Raven **Carter Hall/Hawkman **Billy Batson/Shazam **Dinah Lance/Captain Canary **Ray Palmer/Atom *Tim Drake/Medal Soldier *Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Temporary Enemy **Salaak *Mera *Argon *Vicky Vale *Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *Silver Tribe **Ja Zaki/Red Lion **Sanri *Dalla Mongue **Orrye *Buredunian Royal Guard *Jenbli Tribe **L'Paku *Starfire (time-traveled version from 2014) *Benjamin the Mouse *Enricktar *Krog *Fliek Enemies *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Former Master and Attempted Killer *Insurgency **Aykara *Darkseid - Killer *Darkseid (time-traveled version from 2014) *Deep Four (time-traveled from 2014) **Gole (time-traveled version from 2014) **Jaffar (time-traveled version from 2014) **Kurin (time-traveled version from 2014) **Shaligo (time-traveled version from 2014) *Parademons (time-traveled version from 2014) **Keviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Parademon Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Justifiers (time-traveled version from 2014) *Extaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Trivia *While unconfirmed weaknesses, as a Metahuman, it can be obvious that she lacks any immunities or resistances, meaning she still has the same exact limitations as normal Humans do. If her genetic powers also somehow become unstable this alone would cause her to suffer yet undergo unwanted mutations, and that will may put her humanity at risk. As for her powers, she's unable to create earthen materials, and as such, she must remain in an area where she can manipulate earthly materials directly. Also, distance, precision, mass, etc, depends on her knowledge, strength, and skills, and her signature power's natural limitations. She also may have to stay in contact with earth as well. Despite being able to manipulate earthen materials she would may have a hard time using artificial earthen substances like glass, but she also might be unable to control extraterrestrial earthen materials and those of Geokinetic Immunity to her own benefit. *Terra's voice actor, Ashley Johnson, voiced Terra in the original Teen Titans series. *Her name comes from the Latin word Terra, meaning earth or land, nodding towards her power of moving the Earth. Terra is also the name of the goddess of the Earth in ancient Roman mythology. *This series differs from the original as Terra began as a villain, while in the original, she was a true Teen Titan, until a couple episodes after her debut. Although, this may be because she is already an evil apprentice and we did not see it. *Terra was seen talking to someone on her phone, which is presumably Slade, her master in both the comics and the original series. *Unlike Terra in the original series, this version seems to have full control of her powers, which is more accurate to the comics. Terra from the original series took a long time to control her powers, and still never fully mastered them. *Terra is the third character to be banished to another dimension, the first being Ed (though he eventually escaped) and the second being Trigon. *Terra's outfit based off from Titans Rising; an episode from the original series. It's exactly the same only without the Titans T on her shirt. *In the original series, Terra and Beast Boy were sort of entwined in a romantic relationship. In Teen Titans Go!, Terra at first didn't show any feelings for Beast Boy although he has romantic feelings for her. It is has been confirmed in "Rocks and Water" that, after the song Beast Boy sung for her in "Be Mine", Terra finally felt affection towards him but was revealed later she no longer has that feeling. *When Raven sucked her into another dimension in "Terra-ized",'' it was uncertain what dimension she was in. In "Be Mine", it was revealed that the dimension Raven sucked her into was merely a trash shoot. *She is the twelfth villain from the original series to return. *As part of a running gag, Terra ends up getting banished into the trash hole in a majority of the episodes she appears in. *Terra is arguably one of the most offensively parodied character in the show out of all characters from the original series. *For unintentionally threatening Beast Boy and Raven's highly-acclaimed romance, Terra is one of the most hated character in the series by fans, with Aqualad being another one for the exact same reason. *This version of Terra is more based on her original comic book counterpart of the ''Judas Contract story of The New Teen Titans ''and ''Tales of the Teen Titans comics that were published in the 1980s. *Terra appears in LEGO Dimensions. Similar to her intentions in "Terra-ized", she tries to steal the Titans' secret files. *Terra appears in Young Justice: Outsiders, but instead of being voiced by her known voice actress, Ashley Johnson, she is voiced by Tara Strong (Raven's voice actress) in the Young Justice universe. Quotes The quotes for Terra can be found here. Voice in other languages * Kata Gáspár (Hungarian) * Joy Saltarelli (Italian) * Iulia Tohotan (Romanian) * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Polish) * Lina Mendes / Carina Eiras (Brazil) * Laura Préjean (French) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Teens Category:Classic Teen Titans Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Enemies of Teen Titans Category:Enemies of Raven Category:Recurring Cameos Category:Original Series Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Enemies of Beast Boy Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Enemies of Aqualad Category:Recurring Villains Category:Season 4